Words not spoken
by Gamelo
Summary: Rewrite of Nym879's A Rose For A Bell. Done with permission. Femslash. I knew when I saw her she was my mate but I couldn't have her. I would just hurt her like everyone else I hurt. There was also he fact that she was in the same coven as my father, and mother told us to stay away . M for language Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Okay I adopted this story from nym879 as I fell in love with the plot I will continue her others too as she wasn't feeling up to continue them go read the read them and leave a review telling me witch to start next! _Gray and green

That is all I saw as I stared out the window of my sisters car. Gray rain pounding on green trees green grass and gray houses "you okay Anna" my sister alison asked me. I nodded. we were runnin again. our grandmother who had taken care of us had died and we were trying to get as far away fro the social workers in new york as possible. Which of course meant we had to move to Forks. let me introduce myself, I am Anna Swan,yes you heard right I am the daugter of bella swan. As far as I am concerned, I have no father. That man abandoned my mother before he even knew she was pregnant with his children. when she found out about us she went to the Denali coven for help and that is where she met her mate. only a month later she had us, My two sisters alison and renesme, my brother leo and I. We lived peacefully until seven years ago, when I was nine. A tragic accident happened that robbed my mother and her mate of their lives and left me without my ability to speak . Too distraut to raise us the Denali coven sent us to livewith our grandmother renee. she died from a stroke three days ago and we ran. we called Tanya but she was in italy with her coven and the volturi would be suspicous if they left so suddenly, But she said she would come get us as soon as possible. That left us with no other option, We took as much as we could and now We are in forks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Two in one day wow!thank you for reading to chapter two. i love you with all my heart. Disclaimer: did Bella marry Edward, If so I dont own Twilight

When we pulled into the the driveway of the brokendown house,I watched as my sisters and brother got out of the car and walked into the house with their long graceful strides, that was another way I differed from them while thy strode, I scurried with short quick steps. i sat in the car for wahat seemed like an eternity to me but was probably only a few minutes to the outside world. After a while Ali came back to car and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know this is hard for you anna but you'll have to come into the house sometime" we sat in silence for a few moments before I got up out of the car and stretched my legs, my joints popping we walked into the house and sat with ness and leo on the floor in the living room.

"This place needs a lot of work before it is livable and knowing ali and leo it will need even more work to make them happy" ness whispered in my ear. I looked over at my brother and sister, they were talking about what they could add to they house while making wild hand gestures. I heard things from horse stables to skate ramps to pools.

_tell them that first we need to rebuild the house so we can live in it_ I drew on ness's arm with my finger, which was my way of communicating. she told them and they reluctantly nodded and walked out of the house, talking about going to a construction store. if there was one thing to know about ali and leo it was that they were best friends. they looked completely different leo with his black hair and green eyes and ali with her silvery blonde hair and icy blue eyes. but they were best friends. After they left ness and I sat there on they floor, leaning against each other and not saying much. before I knew it they world of sleep had overtaken my mind


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N hello popptarts in the words of the great Kelley kpopp. thank you for continuing to read my story it makes me feel like I have bunnies in my heart! reviews make me write faster but they are optional. as usual I don't own this. don't worry this story will get Cullen action in like three more chapters._

I woke up to flashes and laughing I groaned and opened my eyes. Standing above me, wearing shit eating grins were Ali and Leo  
Ali had her Iphone out and was giggling as she took pictures of me.  
"Why are you taking pictures of me?!" I said in sign language to her. She just chuckled and shook her head.  
"It's not you anna It's ness, look at her" and sure enough when I looked down, I saw ness with a fistful of my flaming red  
hair shoved in her mouth. I was torn between being disgusted and laughing.  
"Come on babe, I'll be nice and wash your hair for you" Ali said and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the only  
working bathroom, which she and leo had repaired last night. I undressed as she started the water running in the big whirlpool  
bathtub. Once it was full I stepped in and sunk down in the water. As Ali washed my hair we had a conversation, her talking and me  
signing back.  
"Leo and I were wondering if you and ness would like to hunt today, we havent been since renee died" I nodded my consent.  
"I miss Katie" I signed to her. she sighed and continued to massage my scalp. she has the hands of a goddess.  
" Yeah I know, we haven't seen them since our birthday ten months ago," she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder  
I giggled, remembering how much fun we had when Kate,Tanya, and Carmen came to New york for our birthday. Kate snuck us away from Tanya  
and Carmen and took us to a vampire club where Kate, Ali, And I got so drunk that Ness had to drive us home, and she didnt have  
her liscense then none of us did. we also got our cars that birthday and ended up getting our driving liscense the next week  
When she was done rinsing out my hair, I got out of the tub and put on black jeans,combat boots, and an icona pop t-shirt. Twenty minutes  
later my brother, sisters and I were walking out of the house and into the woods.


End file.
